mlaliberationfandomcom-20200214-history
National Volksarmee
The National Volksarmee is the main armed force of the restored East Germany. Due to high rates of attrition throughout its long combat history and a limited access to supplies and replenishment manpower, its numbers are limited, but it is among the armies with the most practical experience with anti-BETA combat. History In the initial years of the BETA invasion, the NVA soon found itself as the forefront of the war, acting as the shield of all of Europe for many years as the unstoppable machine of destruction that was the alien invader tore apart all of Central Eurasia, destroying most of the Socialist world's power base and territory. While the Germans were able to repel the BETA along the Oder-Neisse line times and times again, the combination of high attrition, harmful foreign influences, and inner divisions boiling into civil war, the line eventually fell in 1983. Soldiers of the NVA continued to fight under the flag of the United Nations after losing their homeland for the two decades that followed. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Budapest Hive and the great 2001 reconquest, the National Volksarmee was reformed as an independent unit and carried over much of its old equipment and leadership. However, significant changes in structures and strategic doctrine were implemented to ensure that the Oder-Neisse line would not fall a second time. It is currently under the scrutiny of the Commissariat for the Armed Forces, which oversees it and the Volksmarine. Doctrine At its core, the doctrine of the NVA retains proven elements which have been constant throughout its history. It focuses on static defense tactics along the extensive network of heavy fortifications known as the Oder-Neisse absolute defense line. The line is in the process of being extended to include the newly recovered territory of Silesia, but work is still ongoing. Systematic culling and laserjagd operations are undertaken to keep the BETA herds in eastern Europe from growing too dense, slightly reducing their aggressiveness. Due to the relentless strength of the BETA, all forces are concentrated on the Eastern front, and the Western Theater has been disbanded. The TSF forces are organized in regiment-sized units called Strike Wings. Strike Wings directly assigned to the front lines are equipped with lighter MiGs for their agility and their ease of maintenance as to ensure as high an operational readiness as possible. Inversely, Strike Wings assigned as strategic reserves field heavier SwJ-1K exclusively, using their longer range to cover wide areas and provide reinforcements anywhere. Close-quarters combat is noted as a routine occurrence, and there is a rising trend of the use of missile-bearing units. The ground forces are instead organized in Armored Corps, each of which contains three panzer divisions with large numbers of imported Soviet tanks and rocket artillery, as well as mechanized infantry embarked in IFVs. Those units are highly mobile and have been able to achieve a certain amount of success against the BETA even without TSF support using large-scale skirmishing and shoot-and-scoot hunter tactics. Formations * 501st Reiter Battalion Currently oversea in Japan alongside the Scandinavian Varangian Company, the 501st, also known as the Werewolf Battalion, was reformed by commissar Alscher in honor of her old unit from before the fall of 1983. Equipped with the latest East German equipment and gathering some of the most experience pilots in the Eastern bloc, this elite unit is every bit as ferocious as its older counterpart, and serves as a tool of propaganda by the Council of Commissars. * 4th Strike Wing Acting as the main strategic reserve for the NVA in all of central Europe, the 4th Strike Wing is a recently formed unit made up of pilots filled with zealous hatred for the BETA. While not very disciplined and still lacking in experience, they are effective through a combination of brazen ruthlessness, high morale, and eagerness to fight. * Morgenstern Flight Still based in Yukon despite the recent September Incident, Morgenstern Flight is a small research and development formation taking part in the international effort to optimize and improve TSFs led by the UN.Category:Organizations Category:East Germany